The Wings of Darkness
by Chibi Pharaoh Yami
Summary: -before bloody valentine- Yugi is all alone with an abusive father. Will anyone help him, or will they watch him fall? -Chapter 3 up-
1. Dark Meets Light

Chibi Pharaoh Yami: Hey There! Im Back! . Well, I don't have much  
to say so...on with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: Chibi Owns nothing, Did You Hear Me? NOTHING!  
  
Warnings: Angst, abuse and some fluff. If you don't like any of these things don't read!  
  
Summary: Describes what happened before my story 'Bloody Valentine'.Yugi is all alone with an abusive father and hopes that the puzzle he received from his grandfather will grant his one true wish.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Wings Of Darkness  
  
Dark Meets Light  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was 6 o' clock in the morning when the front door was slammed and a very huge man stepped in the dimly lit house.  
  
"Yugi! GET YOUR BUTT UP HERE RIGHT NOW AND START YOUR CHORES!" yelled Jiro.  
  
Downstairs a small tri-colored hair boy was brought out of his sleep by the loud outbursts from his father. He weakly climbed out of bed and started to dress. As he put on his shirt he winced with pain as the shirt rubbed against a deep gash he had gotten yesterday from his father for not finishing his chores.  
  
"About Time you got you got up here! Now get to work and if I come  
home and this place isn't cleaned up. I'm very sure you'll know what  
will happen. Yugi sunk lower on his spot near his father as he thought  
about his punishment from last night. His Father than leaves him to his chores as he goes out with his friends.  
  
_I'm Sitting On A Bridge  
I'm Waiting In The Dark  
I Thought That You'd Be Here By Now  
_  
'Why did you have to go..mom' thought Yugi as he started to cry   
uncontrollably on the kitchen floor. 'It's not fair!'  
  
_There's Nothing But The Rain  
No Footsteps On The Ground  
I'm Listening But There's No Sound_  
  
" I'm getting out of here!" yelled Yugi. "I'll find my grandpa! It has   
been a few years since I last saw him." As Yugi runs upstairs to grab   
a few needed items, a young women watches from a far.  
  
"No one should have to suffer living a life like you have." she whispered in the breeze as she walks away.  
  
_Isn't Anyone Trying To Find Me  
Won't Somebody Come Take Me Home_  
  
"Yes! I'm all set and ready to get out of here!" shouted Yugi joyfully as he ran down the steps and ran into something.  
  
"Jiro! Who's the kid?" yelled the man.  
  
"Don't mind him, he won't be staying for long." said Jiro as he  
picked yugi up and threw him outside. "Stay here until I come  
and get you! Then we will talk about your punishment for not   
finishing your work!" Yugi whimpered at the sudden breeze brought chills thru his body.  
  
_It's A Damn Cold Night  
Trying To Figure Out This Life  
Won't You Take Me By The Hand  
Take Me Somewhere New  
I Don't Know Who You Are But I  
I'm With You_  
  
"Why won't someone help me?" he yelled into the night. " Am I  
that unimportant?" Upstairs, On a small table sat a small golden box.  
If almost on que, the box began to glow bright yellow.  
  
_I'm Looking For A Place  
I'm Searching For A Face  
Is Anybody Here I Know_  
  
"Might as well make myself comfortable" said Yugi to himself as he sat next to the porch and fell into a restless sleep. Not knowing of the mysterious box's appearance in his bedroom.  
  
_Cause Nothing's Going Right  
And Everything's A Mess  
And know One Likes To Be Alone_  
  
Jiro and his friends once again left the house around midnight as the young woman who was watching Yugi before came and picked him up. She placed him in his bedroom and left muttering these words "Please protect him Yami."   
  
The box glowed a crimson red color then gold as if to answer her question.  
  
_Isn't Anyone Trying To Find Me  
Won't Somebody Come Take Me Home_  
  
Yugi woke up around 9 in the morning and noticed his father not home. He decided it best to wait in his room noting that his father was probably going to be drunk and have a very bad temperment.   
  
_It's A Damn Cold Night  
Trying To Figure Out This Life  
Won't You Take Me By The Hand  
Take Me Somewhere New  
I Don't Know Who You Are But I  
I'm With You_  
  
As he finally reached his room he noticed the box on his night stand and picked it up.   
  
"This is strange," Yugi thought "I saw this box before.. My grandpa had it." As he takes off the lid and dumps out the small gold pieces. "It's a puzzle!"  
  
_Why Is Everything So Confusing  
Maybe I'm just Out Of my Mind  
Yeah.. Yeah.._  
  
Yugi finally finished the puzzle after spending all of the morning working on it. "The last piece!" with enthusiasm, Yugi placed the last piece into the upside down pyramid as an erie glow filled the room.  
  
_It's A Damn Cold Night  
Trying To Figure Out This Life  
Won't You Take Me By The Hand  
Take Me Somewhere New  
_  
For the first time. Crimson and amythest eyes saw each other.  
  
_I Don't Know Who You Are But I  
I'm With You  
...I'm With You  
......I'm With You_  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chibi Pharaoh Yami: Please R&R 


	2. Destinies Cross

Disclaimer: Chibi Pharaoh Yami owns nothing  
except the plot.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Wings Of Darkness  
  
Chapter 2: Destinies That Cross  
  
_-------------------------------------------------  
  
-The Loneliness Of Nights So Long-  
  
-The Search For Strength To Carry On-  
  
-My Every Hope Had Seemed To Die-  
  
-My Eyes Had No More Tears To Cry-_  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
"Yugi..." muttered the spirit. As soon as he spoke, Yugi forced himself to crawl into the farthest corner away from this crimson-eyed stranger. Sensing the young ones fear, he replied with the calmest voice he had considering his Hikari didn't remember him. "I am Yami   
and you have no reason to fear me young one." he said while trying to get closer to Yugi.  
  
"St-stay away..Don't hurt me" muttered Yugi as memories of past  
experiences came to mind. " They were nice to me at first to, but they didn't mean it.." Yugi muttered. He saw crimson eyes narrow  
and noticed he had said that out loud.  
  
"Who hurt you" Yami said, anger filling every word he said. As he saw Yugi wince, he quickly hid all his anger and pulled the trembling child into his arms. " I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that."  
  
Some time went by as he soon felt water soaking thru his shirt and   
noticed that Yugi had cried himself to sleep. Picking the small boy up   
he placed him on the bed and turned to return to the puzzle when he  
felt a small hand keeping him from moving.  
  
He looked at Yugi noticing the boy was still a sleep, but his hand was  
still holding his own. He finally gave up on going into the puzzle and sat down next to Yugi. "Goodnight, Hikari" was the only words said as he too slipped into the world of dreams.  
  
Yami woke up immediately when he had felt his hikari push away from him and mutter things like 'Leave me alone' and whimpering like he was being beaten.  
  
Looking around and noticing no one was in the room except himself and Yugi, he tried to grab his hikari as he sat there shaking when he got hit by his hikari's moving arms.  
  
"Just go away!" yelled Yugi as tears started to stream down his face.  
Forgetting about the small pain in his arm, Yami made a move to grab his frightened hikari as he tried to avoid being hit again. He finally was able to pick up Yugi as the boy started to become tired and weak after trying to use all his energy to escape Yami.   
  
"Please Yugi," Yami said to the small tenshi in his arms. "Calm down, no one is going to hurt you." said Yami as he tried to get Yugi to recognize him. Yami felt rage build up in him from the thought that anyone would do this to someone like his hikari, so pure and innocent.  
  
Yami was finally able to get the fidgeting boy to calm down enough that he could get Yugi to sit next to him without moving into a corner. As Yami looked down at his shy hikari, noticing that he would look anywhere except him. Seeing as how he was no longer needed, he stood up and was about to leave when he herd the door upstairs slam. He looked at Yugi to ask who was here, when he saw Yugi,  
once again shaking and whimpering in the corner.  
  
Yami was quickly by his side, hovering over the boy protectively as the stairs to the basement was creating tremendous noises as the man pounded his feet into every step.  
  
Yami couldn't help but let out what seemed to be a growl as he stood now in front of Yugi waiting to see what was coming towards them. The door swings open, its hinges creating a creaking noise as it seemed to protest about being swung off its hinges.  
  
"What The hell!!" yelled a very drunk Jiro as he saw the outraged Yami standing over Yugi. "How Many Times Have I Told You No Friends In This House!" As he lunged for Yugi, Yami swiftly picks up Yugi and doges the attack.  
"Give me the boy and I won't hurt you...that much" sneered Jiro as he neared the two teens.  
  
"No" Yami retaliated with anger filling his eyes, turning them redder than blood. He sat Yugi down in the nearest corner. That one comment threw Jiro over the edge as he glared dagers  
at the now smirking Yami. "I have a better way to finish this if you don't mind risking a few things."  
  
"Why not, I'm always ready for a little challenge" replied Jiro as he watched Yami with mischievous eyes. "So, what are we going to do, if you mind me asking."  
  
"We're going to play a little shadow game." Yami answered as a blackish-purple cloud started to fill the room.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chibi Pharaoh Yami: ....hehe, cliffy. Anyways, Please R&R!


	3. Accidents Happen

Chibi Pharaoh Yami: Thanks for the reviews! I will be leaving in   
this week so I will try to have all my stories and this one updated before I go, hopefully.  
  
Disclaimer: Chibi owns nothing except the plot!  
  
/Yugi to Yami/ -mind link  
  
/-Yami to Yugi-/- mind link  
  
'Perfect'- Simple Plan  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
Wings of Darkness  
  
Chapter 3: Accidents Happen  
--------------------------------------------------------------   
Last time:-- "We're going to play a little shadow game." Yami answered as a blackish-purple cloud started to fill the room.--  
  
"What the hell is this!?" yelled Jiro as he backed away from the oncoming smoke, only to run into more of the black smoke.  
"What did you do to my house!"  
  
A confidant Yami replied "We are in the Shadow Realm " smirked Yami "Foolish man..." was the last Jiro herd as he was forced backwards by an invisible force. "Are you prepared?" replied Yami, his crimson orbs narrowing.   
  
To Yugi, Yami's voice seemed to be laced with poison that was directed at his father. Yugi couldn't help but shiver as Yami continued to speak. He crawled farther into the darkness of the shadows as a means of hiding himself from both his father and this new Yami.  
  
_Hey Dad Look At Me  
Think Back And Talk To Me  
Did I Grow Up According To Plan?  
Do You Think I'm Wasting My Time Doing Things I Wanna Do?  
But It Hurts When You Disapprove All Along  
_  
Jiro, seeing his son back away couldn't help but chuckle at his son's pathetic attempts to escape. "Boy, you shouldn't back away, you'll be next after I finish off this fool." laughed Jiro, "I know your plan, kid. You think this cheap trick will fool me?"  
  
Yami smirking as he saw fear come out of Jiro's mouth. "No one abuses my hikari and then insults him while I am here." snarled Yami as he approached Jiro. Looking into Jiro's dark purple eyes, Yami smiled as the fear in them grew along with Jiro trying to escape his invisible binds.  
  
"Go to hell and leave me alone, you son of a..." Jiro was never able to finish his sentence as a blackish-purple ball of energy was thrown at him. Silencing him the moment it hit.  
  
Yugi watched in horror as his father was killed. Even though his father was cruel and heartless, he still was his dad. Approaching the limp form of his father, Yugi gently shook him to see if he would wake up. 'I know it's a dream. All of this has to be.' thought Yugi to himself.  
  
_And Now I Try Hard To Make It  
I Just Want To Make You Proud  
I'm Never Gonna Be Good Enough For You  
I Can't Pretend That  
I'm Alright  
And You Can't Change Me  
_  
/-This is not a dream, abiou.-/ replied Yami as he walked up to Yugi.  
  
"No, get out of my head!" yelled Yugi as he slammed his fist into the ground. "Please, just leave me alone." whispered Yugi as he let the crystal-like liquid fall down his face.  
  
"I will never leave your side, hikari." replied Yami as Yugi stiffened under his hands. "I will not lose you again, no matter what it takes." His grip on Yugi tightened.  
  
_'Cuz We Lost It All  
Nothing Lasts Forever  
I'm Sorry  
I Can't Be Perfect_  
  
"W-why are you here, Mou hitori no boku." Yugi softly spoke between tears.  
  
Yami let his hands drop from Yugi's shoulders as he bent down in front of Yugi. Tilting the boy's face upward with his hands so Yami could see clearly into Yugi's watery amethyst eyes. "I am here to protect you my light. I am your dark and without you I am nothing." Yami almost seemed to whisper as Yugi slowly started to go limp in  
his arms.  
  
Grabbing his hikari as he fell, Yami carefully pulled Yugi into a hug as he felt the Shadow Realm had done its toll on his already injured hikari.   
  
_Now It's Just Too Late And  
We Can't Go Back  
I'm Sorry  
I Can't Be Perfect_  
  
As the shadows started to disappear, Yami placed Yugi on his small bed made mostly of torn bed sheets. Agreeing to himself, that this was no place to sleep, he gathered up some of his hikari's clothes and went upstairs.  
  
When he entered the living room, Yugi had awoken and was trying to escape from Yami's strong hold. "Abiou, stay still and you won't get hurt." Yami tried to say calmly while holding back the pain in his arms from Yugi's constant attempts to free himself.  
  
"Let me go! Put me down!" yelled Yugi as he continued to ignore Yami. Yami, seeing no other way, placed Yugi on the couch and literally pinned him down.   
  
"Hold still and I'll let you go!" replied Yami with a little higher tone that seemed to cause Yugi to settle down a little bit. Afraid of what Yami might do, Yugi obliged and calmly stoped resisting Yami's attempts to get him to stay still.  
  
_I Try Not To Think  
About The Pain I Feel Inside  
Did You Know You Used To Be My Hero?_  
  
Releasing his hold on Yugi, Yami sat back up and pulled Yugi up. "Stay here Yugi. Don't move one inch off of this coach." Yami told Yugi as he disappeared into the kitchen. Turning back around to face his scared tenshi, "I will know if you try to run Abiou. So please  
stay here."  
  
_All The Days You Spend With Me  
Now Seem So Far Away  
And It Feels Like You Don't Care Anymore  
_  
/What did I do wrong? / Yugi thought as the tears came freely down his face once more.  
  
/-You did nothing wrong little one. It was your father that did something wrong.-/ replied Yami thru the mind link.  
  
/How come you can hear me? / questioned Yugi as he looked around to make sure Yami wasn't in or near the room.  
  
/-It's our mind link; silly Hikari.-/ teased Yami from his side of the link.  
  
/What does this 'mind link' do then? / Yugi replied as soon as Yami had stopped teasing him.  
  
/-It allows us to speak to each other without having to be near one another as you would with someone in front of you.-/  
  
/.../ was Yami's only reply. Thinking something had happened to him, Yami ran into the living room. Noting his hikari passed out on the couch, Yami released his breath in an attempt to calm himself. 'At least no one took him...'   
  
Concentrating on the puzzle, Yami slowly disappeared into its depths. opening his eyes at the site of his Egyptian/ tomb like soul room, Yami walked towards the the golden hieroglyphic door and opened it.  
  
Outside the door was a plain white hallway. Looking across from where he stood, Yami saw a blue painted door. Approaching the door, Yami opened it revealing what looked like to be a child's playroom. The floors were covered with toys and in the center stood a tall, queen sized bed.  
  
The bed had a light blue cover. In the center of this bed lied a small boy wrapped up in all the blankets of the bed.  
  
'So innocent' thought Yami as he placed his hand on Yugi's head. 'I promise this won't hurt.'  
  
Looking into Yugi's thoughts, Yami found out about a Solomon Mouto and where he lived. 'So this Solomon is his grandfather. Hopefully I'll be able to find his home and take Yugi there and away from this hellhole.'  
  
Leaving his hikari's soul room, Yami put the few things of Yugi's he had found and put them in a bag. Placing it over his shoulder, he picked Yugi up and carried him into the darkness.  
  
_And Now I Try Hard To Make It  
I Just Want To Make You Proud I'm Never Gonna Be Good Enough For You  
I Can't Stand Another Fight  
And Nothing's Alright_  
  
Reaching a store called The Kame Game Shop; Yami knocked on the door. An old man answered and was about to ask who Yami was when he was knocked over by an over- happy Yugi. Hugging his grandson back, Solomon looked up into Yami's crimson eyes and saw a smile grace the taller man's lips at the sight of the boy.  
  
_Nothing's Gonna Change The Things That You Said  
Nothing's Gonna Make This Right Again  
Please Don't Turn Your Back  
I Can't Believe It's hard  
Just To Talk To You  
But You Don't understand_  
  
Signaling Yami to come in, all three entered the game shop. 'Hopefully you will be safe here my abiou' thought Yami as he watched the two have an entertaining conversation with each other. 'Don't worry Yugi, no matter what happens now, I know one thing is   
certain...'  
  
_'Cuz We Lost It All  
Nothing Lasts Forever  
I'm Sorry  
I Can't Be Perfect  
Now It's Just Too Late And  
We Can't Go Back  
I'm Sorry  
I Can't Be Perfect..._  
  
'As long as I'm with you, everything is perfect.' smiled Yami as he watched his young hikari run up the stairs and stare at him with energetic eyes. For the first time since their first encounter, Yami saw Yugi truly smile.   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chibi Pharaoh Yami: Ok, I hope this was long enough to make you guys forgive me for not updating sooner! Gomen!! (sp?)  
Please R&R!


	4. Popscicle Madness and Baths

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Yuugioh!  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
The Wings Of Darkness  
  
Chapter 4: Popscicle Madness and Baths  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
"Yami! Come on!" yelled Yugi as he pulled the old spirit  
up the stairs. Mumbling a few curses as he was pulled up   
the stairs, Yami was finally free of Yugi's grasp when Yugi  
found a bouncey ball and started playing with it.   
Rubbing his head, Yami looked around. He was in a room  
with two windows and a small balcony. There was a queen  
sized bed in the middle of the room. On the left side of the  
bed sat a dresser and to the right was a large toy box.  
  
"Solomon, who's room is this?" questioned Yami as the  
old man came in holding Yugi's hand as the smaller of   
the duo continued to throw the bouncey ball.  
  
"This was Yugi's room when he was younger. He would  
come and stay with me when his parents were either at  
work and over the summer." replied Solomon Nodding,   
Yami sat down on the bed. "If it's alright Yami,Yugi will   
stay in this room and I shall prepair the guest bedroom   
for you to stay in."  
  
"Don't bother, I'll stay in here with Yugi. It's big enough  
for us to share." It was to late in the night to argue so  
Solomon left the two boys alone to go wash the dishes   
before he to retired to go to bed.  
  
"Isn't it about time you went to bed?" questioned Yami   
as he looked at the clock that was placed on the dresser.   
  
"But it's only 10 o' clock and I'm not tired!" replied Yugi,  
yawning as he did so. Yami quickly picked Yugi up and  
placed him on top of the bed.   
  
"You're going to go to bed right now chibi ichi." Yugi  
just pouted and stuck out his tongue as Yami covered  
him up in the blankets. Poking Yugi in the nose, Yami  
chuckled as Yugi scrunched his face up.   
  
"Don't do that." replied Yugi as he had a flushed look  
on his face. Yami just smiled and left to stand by the  
window. "Where are you going?" questioned Yugi as  
he sat up in the bed.   
  
"Nowhere in particular hikari." replied Yami as he walked  
out into the night.   
  
Yugi just watched, confused at why Yami was so kind and   
yet so mysterious at the same time. 'But I don't understand..  
why does he call me partner and light all the time. I just met   
him a few days ago.' Yugi thought as he walked crawled out   
of bed.  
  
Watching from the window, Yugi saw water droplets falling  
from Yami's face. Confused at why Yami would be crying,  
Yugi snuck up behind Yami and wrapped his arms around   
him. Yami had a shiver run up his back as Yugi hugged him.  
  
Reaching behind him, Yami heard an 'epp' as he pulled Yugi  
in front of him. "You should be in bed abiou." Yami scolded  
Yugi as the younger snuggled into his dark's embrace.  
  
"And you shouldn't be crying mou hitori no boku." Yami  
paused as he felt a hand wipe away a stray tear that had  
found its way down his face. Looking down, he saw Yugi  
smile and giggle cutely as he watched him.  
  
"You should learn to stay out of other peoples business  
little one." Yugi gave Yami a fake hurt look and snifed.  
"You can't fool me hikari." replied Yami as he tickled   
Yugi. When Yami finished his tickle fight with Yugi,  
he pulled Yugi closer to him and stared out into the  
night sky.  
  
Yugi followed his gaze and pointed out different stars  
and kept asking what the name of each one was. After  
about 20 minutes of Yugi's non-stop questions, Yami  
finally felt Yugi go limp in his grasp. Looking down he  
saw his hikari curled up and sleeping on his chest.   
  
Glad that he was finally asleep, Yami easily picked the   
sleeping tenshi up and carried him back into the room.  
"Good night hikari." whispered Yami as he kissed Yugi's   
forehead. Yugi, snuggled more into the blankets at Yami's  
action causing the ancient spirit to chukle. ' I'll make sure  
they don't take you away this time, chibi ich. I can't afford  
to loose you.' was the last thought Yami had before he  
to followed his hikari into sleep.  
  
-----------------------  
Opening the door, Solomon peeked in and noticed  
his grandson jumping on the bed trying to get the  
non-moving Yami up. The spirit had a pillow on  
top of his head and was making a noise that sounded  
like growling.  
  
Smiling at his grandson's antics, Solomon approached   
the bed and helped Yugi down. "Yugi why don't you   
come downstairs and help me make breakfast?" Yugi   
nodded as he rushed out of the room and down the  
stairs.   
  
"Yami, you're going to have to get up soon." A small  
sigh was Solomon's response from Yami as the spirit  
fell back a sleep. Shaking his head, Solomon went  
down the steps to see what trouble Yugi might be  
doing in the kitchen.   
------------------------  
A little while later, a very tired pharaoh was stretching.  
Looking around, he noticed that his small charge had left   
the room earlier. Sighing, he got up and grabed a t-shirt  
Solomon had brought up for him.   
  
Stumbling down the stairs, Yami finally sighed in relief as he  
saw Yugi running away from his grandfather with a popsicle   
in hand.  
  
"Yugi! Eat your pancakes and then you can have that!"  
Yugi stuck out his tongue and muttered 'mine' as he  
dodged his grandfather yet again.  
  
"Yami!" Yelled Yugi as he tackled the still tired spirit.  
  
"Cold!" screached Yami as the the popsicle droped onto  
his shirt. Yugi gigled as he watched Yami mutter curses  
at the frozen treat. Picking up the half that hadn't fallen  
on Yami, Yugi offered it to him.  
  
"It's really good! Try some!" Yami uncertain what to do,  
held it in his hand. Looking at Yugi with a confused look.  
Smiling, Yugi stuck it in Yami's mouth as the spirit   
shudered at the feeling of the frozen treat in his mouth.  
  
After the treat melted in his mouth did Yami give Yugi a  
mock/glare at being forced to eat something that he had  
never seen in his life.  
  
Yami got his revenge as he swung Yugi onto his back.  
All Yugi could see was the kitchen door behind him as  
Yami carried him to the table.   
  
Placing Yugi down in front of plate full of pancakes.  
Yugi's eyes got huge as he stared at the plate.  
  
"I have to eat all of those!" Yami just smirked at his hikari's  
actions to the plate of pancakes. "Ugh.. I'm not hungry   
any more grandpa." Yugi sank lower in his chair as Yami  
chuckled.  
  
" Come on abiou, I know you can eat that!" Yugi tried  
to send Yami a glare, but all he got was another chuckle  
from the spirit. Sighing Yugi started to eat his pancakes.  
  
After about three pancakes, there was syrup running off  
of Yugi's 'mountain' of pancakes and onto the table.   
Yami just stood at the far edge of the table and watched as   
the sticky substance made its slow trail down the table.   
  
Having enough of his grandson's mess, Solomon picked up  
Yugi's plate hearing a small 'hey!' from Yugi.   
  
"No more Yugi. You're wasting the syrup and getting the floor   
stckier then Yami's shirt." Yugi gave his grandfather a small pout  
before grabing the syrup bottle and started to pour it on Yami's  
barely touched pancakes.  
  
Feeling something sticky cover his hands and shirt, Yami looked  
up to his small charge pouring almost a bottle of syrup on his  
pancakes.  
  
"Argh! Yugi, stop that!" yelled Yami as Yugi giggled and continued  
to pour the amber substance on the pancake. "Yugi stop!" grabing   
the syrup bottle away from Yugi, Yami placed it up no the counter.  
  
Turning around he saw Yugi's big chibi eyes full of unshed tears.  
"Yugi.. I'm sorry." replied Yami as he pulled the smaller into a   
hug.   
  
"Eww.. grandpa, Yami's getting me sticky!" screamed Yugi as Yami  
looked down to see all the syrup that was on his shirt and hands  
were now all over both him and Yugi. Chuckling He picked up his  
hikari and carried him to the bathroom.   
  
"I guess this means you need a bath!" said Yami as Yugi's eyes   
grew wider.  
  
"No! I don't need one!" yelled Yugi as he hid behind the door.  
Yami had started running the water and went to pull Yugi out  
from behind the door.   
  
"Come on chibi ichi, you need a bath." replied Yami as Yugi   
struggled to get away from Yami's strong grasp. Yugi  
began to kick and almost bit Yami once trying to escape.  
Finally wiggling free of Yami's grasp, Yugi backed up  
against the door to see Yami ready to grab him.  
  
Standing up, Yami saw Yugi rush over to him. Tripping  
on the wet floor, Yugi grabed onto Yami's waist as he sliped  
causing both of them to fall into the tub.   
  
"Ow.. " replied Yami as he tried to sit up, only to find a small  
spikey haired boy on his lap laughing. "What's so funny?"  
questioned Yami as Yugi pointed to his face. Feeling  
his face, Yami felt soap and bubles all over his face.   
  
"You look like santa claus mou hitori no boku!" giggled Yugi  
as he looked back at his dark.   
  
"Haha, abiou. Come on." replied Yami as he picked up Yugi  
and carried Yugi, dripping wet, into their shared bedroom.  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
Chibi Pharaoh Yami: -.-'' I know they don't have a balcony on the   
Kame Game Shop, but I felt like putting one there. Anyways, that  
was chapter 4! Hope you guys liked and please R&R! It means a lot  
to me! 


End file.
